The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Smart devices and technology have become a major part in almost all people's lives. Whether a personal device or a family shared device or even a business shared device they all play a vital role and people have become fully dependent on them. Smart devices are used for almost everything from making a simple phone call to a high tech conference call, including all social media and useful applications. However, a good number of mobile/smart device communication applications only provide constant coverage and detection, and often includes being simultaneously detectable in other locations that happen to be located within the geographic diameter covered/detected by the smart device.
Generally, most people use multiple mobile applications for chatting/communicating with other people for example; providing a mobile application that includes all aspects of communication will help them achieve everything in an organized and timely manner. This is not only convenient but also can save a lot of trouble, as a person may choose what to send, where, and how.